


GOC2020-Surprise

by Miss_Amby



Series: Good Omens Birthday 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Wedding, old friends!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Amby/pseuds/Miss_Amby
Summary: Their friends planned a bachelor's party for them.  The humans manage to surprise their immortal friends.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Birthday 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982114
Kudos: 9





	GOC2020-Surprise

**May 9th, 2026**

**Cottage, South Downs Sussex**

They were prepared to have a quiet night in. They were snuggled up under a blanket, Crowley pressed against his fiance’s side as he read aloud from “The Princess Bride”. They were not expecting a knock on the door, and were not expecting it to be their friends on the other side.

Aziraphale let them inside and took stock of all the people now settling into the living room. Tracy was unpacking her bag with Anathema’s help, while the Them and Warlock went into the kitchen, Newt trailing behind them.

They weren’t surprised by the lack of Shadwell, mainly because Tracy pulled her crystal ball from a bag and they knew how he felt about witches.

It wasn’t long before Adam came back in, said this was their bachelor party and asked them if there was anyone they would like to have that wasn’t there.

“Well Oscar always teased me that someday Crowley and I would get together.”

“Freddie, he wrote a whole song about how I was ‘pining’ for him.”

“Oh, Leo! He’s one of the few that knew both of us.”

“Eve! Oh she would tease me for staring at you up on the wall.”

“You were close to Jesus too dear.”

While they were reminiscing they didn’t notice Adam and Tracy grab their hands, or that the lights dimmed. They did notice when Tracy started speaking in voices that were not her own before something seemed to ‘pop’ and suddenly there were more people than expected in the room.

The teens came back out when Anathema called the all clear and they all couldn’t help but smile at their immortal friends crying over their old friends suddenly appearing.

Once they all calmed down it was Adam that explained that Tracy could make the connection and he could keep them on the mortal plain just long enough for the wedding, but after that they had to go back beyond the veil. They didn’t know where Eve and Jesus were at; but with who they were it didn’t surprise them. It was more than enough to have at least three of their old friends there.

It was a night full of drinking, of everyone telling the most embarrassing stories about the immortal pair they knew and how they met and every bit of gossip they could bring up. The teens left first, saying that they were tired of the old people and were ready to head to bed.

It was a good thing that the wedding was set for the afternoon because they didn’t go to bed until at least two. They found room for everyone and soon all that were once mortal were asleep. 

Aziraphale and Crowley retreated to their bedroom. As they got ready for bed they spoke to themselves at what a wonderful surprise it was to have the people they cared about there. Somehow their new family was able to bring some of their old family to them for their day. It was unexpected and so amazing there were just no words to describe how happy they were.

Now if they could get through their big day, that would be the real miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens was created by Neil Gaiman and Sir Terry Pratchett
> 
> Would I have added in more people, yes. Did I have time because my week was busy? No.


End file.
